Take Me To My MerryGoRound
by Rawr-Muffins
Summary: Alice finally got her memory back. But getting it back means that she forgets everything that has happened in the present. Everything & Everyone! What will happen to her now? iSuck at summaries so please read : Rating might change to Rated T soon!
1. New Memory, New Beginning

(A/N): This is my first story/fanfic ever. Since I'm currently reading Pandora Hearts, might as well make a fanfic ~

8D

* * *

"_AHHHH!!!!" As she screamed out in pain, she collapsed still conscious. Her hand was on her head, pulling her hair as she groaned it pain. The female curled up in a ball and began to sober. Never in her life has she received this kind of pain. Pictures began to appear in her mind and made the girl tremble in confusion._

_She groaned and moaned, keeping her hands on her head until she passed out._

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

"Ah, it's so peaceful without that stupid rabbit around. Good job, Oz!" Gil chuckled, and placed his feet on top of the dinning table. He was eating dinner with Break, Sharon and Liam and one presence was missing.

"Please Gil, don't say such rude things like that. It feels lonely without my little Alice around~," Sharon said after drinking wine from her champagne glass.

"Can't help it. She's always hitting me and bossing me around. Right Oz?" said Gil, waiting for his response. Oz sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to say anything. Sharon makes a good point but Gil does too. Alice brings out the fun out of everyone. But, it's also good to have a nice and quiet surrounding once and a while.

"HA!" Sharon and Gil said at the same time making Oz and Break laugh. Soon, they began to quarrel about Alice, as if Sharon took Alice's place and became Gil's rival for Alice. Hearing their words about Alice made Break wonder and talked to Oz in private across the room.

"While were at that subject, mind telling me what happened to Alice?" asked Break to Oz without even looking at him. Oz was sitting on the edge of the mansion's window and replied to his question without hesitation.

"I don't know. I just found her lying down at the garden at the back. Firstly I thought someone killed her. But when I approached her, she was still breathing."

Oz looked at Break this instant and sighed. Oz found Alice unconscious in the garden. Something was wrong with Alice but Oz couldn't pin point what. He carried her to Alice's room and placed her down onto her bed. Oz carefully looked at her.

Without noticing, he gently stroked her cheeks. She seemed peaceful by the looks of it. But what Oz didn't know was Alice received too much pain that she couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Hm. Does Gil know about this?"

"No, I didn't tell him yet. I just told him that Alice wasn't feeling well and she's fast asleep."

" =_____________= Um Oz? Isn't that the same as the truth only said in a different way?" Break asked him, eagerly waiting for his reply. It took a while before Oz said something. He didn't really wanted to admit that Break was right but there's no escape to it.

"I just want to elaborate it. That's all. Hehe." Oz scratched his head as he smiled at Break. Break shook his head.

"Oh yeah. Oz? You know that time at Vincent's? The one I told you about Milady Sharon's antidote?"

"Yeah, I guess. The one where Echo prevented the antidote from falling. Why?"

"At that time, Vincent had the bell which contains Alice's memories. I got no choice but to destroy it for Milady Sharon's sake. I just wanted to confirm that to you Oz," Break said, as he walked away from Oz.

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

"Oi, stupid rabbit! Wake up. We're going out today," Gil said after breaking into her room without permission. Oz asked him to wake Alice up before breakfast on the previous night. When he got no response, he continued his wake up call, getting slightly irritated.

Gil : I said wake up you S T U P I D rabbit!!

Alice : . . . . . . .

Gil : W A K E – U P !!!!!!!!

Alice : . . . . . .

Gil : *Irritated* IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'LL EAT ALL THE MEAT IN THE KITCHEN INLCLUDING THE DINNING AREA!

Alice grunted and woke up. But not due from Gil's threat but by the loudness of his voice that could be heard miles from where he is. Alice slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Finally you stupid rabbit. Oz said to get dressed and go downstairs for some meal. You'll need it he said," Gil said as he made his way out.

Alice looked around the room. _W-where am I? What am I doing here? _Thoughts flowed around her mind after scanning where she was. Alice was looking for something, or _someone. _"J-jack?" That name came out of her lips all of a sudden.

Gil stopped at his steps, slowly turning back to face Alice. "W-what did you say rabbit?"

"Jack. W-where is he? I need to see Jack. Do you know where he is, Mr. Seaweed head?" The aura changed quickly. Rage filled Gil as he clenched his hands into a fist.

"Why you little – !?"

"GIL!!" Oz flung in front of Gil, making a posture that looked like Oz was protecting Alice.

"Oz. . . What's up with her. She's acting. . . weird. She wants Jack Vessalius all of a sudden," said Gil. It was out. Oz could no longer hide it. Oz pointed at Alice's neck and Gil saw a collar. Gil gasped seeing this.

"C-could it be? No, Break destroyed that long ago. B-but, how?" Gil's expression changed. He did not know how to react seeing that 'that' thing is around her neck. Gil took a step backwards and placed his hand to cover his mouth.

"I found that around her neck the other day at the garden. I don't know how it got there. I was only positive at one thing. That Break destroyed that thing ages ago"

"Then what is it doing around that rabbit's neck?" Their conversation was interrupted by a question from the young female in the bed. "Does anyone know where I could fine Jack Mr. Blondie? Oh, and my cat? His name is Cheshire ~ I really want to see them." Alice tilted her head to side, for the first time in Gil's view, Alice actually smiled.

Oz crawled into the bed and sat beside Alice. Like he did before, Oz stroked her cheeks, his thumb going up to put Alice's hair behind her ears. Gil looked away, annoyed at the scene that was going on. "Do you know who I' am? We are?"

Oz himself was scared of his question. He was afraid that she'd say yes and call him Mr. Blondie again. Alice tried to think by looking carefully at them. But this only made Alice hurt her head. Her head dropped down and she laid her hand on her head like before and groaned.

"A-alice don-n't know. A-lice's head-d h-hurts! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alice pushed Oz down the bed and making a loud thud.

"OZ! You stupid rabbit. How dare you do that to OZ!" Gil was about to slap Alice in the face when a pair of hands grabbed Gil's elbow.

"Enough Gil," Oz said calmly, his head down. Gil tried to protest but the other male cutted him off. "Can't you see Gil? Alice doesn't _r e m e m b e r_ us."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- x

"What's with all the racket? Gathered up in little Alice's room is very perverted you know~" Sharon flapped her fan in front of her face, only her eyes could only be seen.

"I agree with Milady. I'm not really surprised about Raven here being perverted but young Oz? Tsk tsk tsk. . ." Break followed behind Sharon and was grinning pretty intense. Gil's inner monster was awaken again, and a fist landed on Break's face.

"It was worth it," said Break, picking up the broken teeth on the ground. Sharon saw Alice's expression and she didn't like it one bit. She wants Alice's face to be happy all the time if possible. "What's wrong with little Alice? ~" Sharon asked Oz and Gil since they were the one that was in her room before herself and Break.

"Look at her neck. Her memories are back," Gil answered after a long silence. Break's jaw dropped and so does Sharon's. "But I thought I broke that bell long ago?" demanded Break.

"Xerxii-nii, why is that thing here? You told me that you got rid of it. Was Xerxii-nii lying to me?" Sharon snapped her fan on her palm repeatedly as she stepped on Break. Like Gil, her inner self was also awaken.

"I didn't lie to Milady Sharon, I swear! I did destroyed that thing, but I have no idea how it's with Alice." Alice, who was very confused, got herself out of the room since Sharon and Break distracted Oz and Gil. There's only one thing that Alice wants to do. Find Jack and Cheshire.

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

_Jack. Jack. I'm coming for you Jack. You too Cheshire. I'm coming ~ _

Alice wondered around the halls of the Reinsworth mansion. People in the mansion greeted her happily but she ignored all of their greetings. She tried the sitting room, the dinning hall, bedrooms and even in the kitchen. The smell of meat didn't have the same effect on her like before.

Out of breath, she stopped and sat down below a tree outside. It was spring and the weather was really nice outside. She thought about the abyss, on how this kind of weather never existed. Now that her memory is back, the picture of Sabrie and many people dying came back to her head. Alice shook her head endlessly trying to get rid of that horrible memory. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from before.

"Alice?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

"Then why is that thing with Alice, tell me Break. Tell me Break. T E L L – M E ~"

"Please don't ask me Milady for I don't have the answer to that. You could ask Ali – ce. . . ." As Break pointed where Alice _was_, his voice faded at the word of Alice. She was gone. Alice was out of the room.

"That stupid rabbit never stops on giving us trouble!" Gil grunted. "C'mon, we have to find Alice before she goes out of the mansion's area." Oz suggested and all of them split up and look for Alice.

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

"Alice, there you are." Alice looked up and saw the seaweed head from before. "Geez, you never stop being so irritable don't you?" Gil looked down on her, a curve appearing on the corner of his lips.

"Have you seen Jack?" Alice cocked her head towards Gil, who held an odd emotion. Gil didn't know how to break it her. That Jack isn't there anymore. That Jack sacrificed himself for her. Gil tried to change the subject. "Geez, what's up with you and him? Are you his girlfriend or something?"

At his question, the young female blushed kicking his legs. "It's none of your business. Is it bad to look for your _friend_? I think not Mr. Seaweed Head sir." He controlled himself not to hit her since she doesn't know him. "First, it _is _my business since it includes you. And secondly, stupid rabbit," Gil whispered and looked away when he said his favorite two words, stupid rabbit. "Don't ever call me Mr. Seaweed head ever again. Kapeesh?"

Alice nodded and asked him what she should call him. Gil thought about it for a moment. It'd be sure weird to hear his name coming out from her lips. Gil tried it out to see what it'll feel like.

"Call me, Gilbert."

"But I heard the others call you Gil," said Alice. _Ba-dump. _Alice saying his nickname sure did give him an effect. What more if Alice calls him his full name. "I really don't care what you call me. Everyone has their moments. Break calls me Raven."

"Who's Break? Is he the one that looks like a scary, stressed clown?" At her comment, Gil cracked up laughing and fell down beside Alice. "Yup, that's him alright."

Next, Gil did something that surprised the two of them. He gently patted her head, slightly messing her hair. He stood up and fixed up all the scrunched parts in his clothes. "Well, better let them know you're here. Stay here and don't move a muscle, okay?" Alice nodded and tightly hugged her legs.

Soon, Alice fell asleep before the others came. "She sure does like to doze off doesn't she?" Oz smiled and picked Alice up in his arms.

"What shall we say to her about Jack~" Sharon asked while Oz was placing Alice on the couch.

Oz replied after carefully putting her down. "I don't know."

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

A few days later, they had finally convinced Alice that Jack was out of town and would be back before the next full moon which was two months away from now. They also convinced him that he took Cheshire with him. Alice seemed to believe their lies and patiently waited for their arrival.

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

Nothing to do at the mansion, Alice played hide & seek with the maids. Getting back her memories made Alice's attitude different. It had a weird effect on her. She became more cheerful, knowing that Jack's still alive. She became less violent, not hitting Gil & Break whenever they say something stupid to her. Alice also lets Sharon play with her hair and dress – ups.

"Forty – eight, forty – nine, fifty! Ready or not, here I come!" shouted Alice as she ran down the stairs. She giggled happily doing so and tripped down. Oz, who was climbing up the stairs gasp as soon as he saw Alice falling. He stretched his hands and hugged Alice tightly as soon as Alice was around Oz's grasp.

She had shut her eyes as soon as her face was buried in Oz's chest. Once finished with the hard impact with the ground, Oz opened his eyes and positioned his hand on his head. "Ugh. . . . . Alice? A-are you okay?" Seeing that Alice was on top of him, lying there silently with her eyes closed, Oz quickly blushed and panicked.

_Oh God, Alice's on top of me! What should I do?!_ She began to move and she slowly opened her eyes. Alice raised her head, also made the same movement as Oz once he opened his eyes. Alice placed her hand on her head and rolled off of him. Oz sighed, the blush still on his face. "Alice, are you okay?" Oz sat up, feeling his back for any broken bones.

"I-im okay. Thanks Oz," Alice murmured. "It's no biggie. That fall could've killed you." Alice watched Oz fix his hair and Alice smiled (for the second or third time in her life) and leaned towards Oz.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek, making Oz blush in three different shades of red. Just as Alice did that, Break, Sharon and Gil entered the room witnessing the scene. Break grinned devilishly, Sharon's eyes sparkled and Gil dropped his jaw to the ground.

Oz felt their presence in the room and turned around seeing their expressions. Alice stood up, and smiled to everyone. "I better find the maids. I've already lost enough time on finding them. Well, I'll see everyone at dinner later." At that, Alice made her exit and went towards the kitchen.

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

* * *

(A/N): Voila! There you go. The first chapter. Oz was the first one that was 'attacked' by Alice. So who'll be next? Stay tune for more! XD

Like soap on the television xDD

*To be honest, I have no idea who'll Alice end up in my story. Oz? Gil? Break? Cheshire? Or even Vincent? I really need your opinion so I could plan the whole thing D Ciao (:

P L E A S E * R E V I E W ~

T H A N K * Y O U ~


	2. Extra Omake! : Spin Those Tongues

(A/N): Hallo! I'm in a German mood right now even though I do French. xDD Anyway, this is just an extra chapter where everyone is OOC (out of character) like in the mangas. My friend is helping me with these one (:

Oh, and I still need those options. I might make a poll for it to help me. Please vote (: Enjoy!

* * *

Spin The Bottle

**Players : **Oz, Alice, Gil, Sharon, Break, Vincent, Echo, Ada, Jack, Cheshire, Lotti, Glen and Lacie (It'll be hard since we don't know much about her except that she was very important to Glen)

**Rules: **The spinner of the bottle is the first kisser. When the bottle stops spinning, the second kisser will be decided by the thin end of the bottle where the lid is. To determine how they would kiss e.g. in the forehead, French kiss, in the lips, on the cheeks, how long etc they must pick a piece of paper in the hat and it'll be written within.

**Exceptions: **If the first spinner is a boy and the bottle pointed also into a boy, therefore they both must do an embarrassing dare in front of the crowd. They must pick a piece of paper from the jar that contains many embarrassing dares. It also goes for girls.

_Let the game commence! _

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

The bottle spun round and round by Oz. All of them were at the Reinsworth back garden, enjoying the nice sunny day. The game was suggested by, of course, the devil Vincent. So there they were in a huge circle, some were enthusiastic, and some were scared.

The bottle was nearly stopping around the area where Echo, Ada and Break were. Oz's heart was beating two hundred miles per hour. He wanted to know who's he going to do it with and also terrified at the same time. After all, it won't be his first kiss. More of his second kiss.

Oz's eyes were closed when the bottle stopped. He took a peak. He started where the end of the bottle was and his gaze kept on going upwards. Thinking that it was either the three of them, his mouth opened as the bottle pointed to Jack. "My, my. It seems that I have to kiss young Oz," Jack stood up from his place and began to walk awkwardly to Oz.

Oz panicked, looking sideways for help. But it seems that neither Alice nor Gil was declining. They're actually enjoying this. A light bulb appeared on the top of his head and pointed at the jar in the middle of the circle. "H-hey! You have to draw something out from the jar. Hey!" Jack was only a few inches away from him.

"Ehhhhh~? But I already drew something out from the _hat_," Jack grinned, enjoying Oz's facial expressions. "But-but! That's not where you should p-pick since you're a man and I'm a –" Jack placed a hand on his cheek and stroked them gently. "Let me finish your sentence for you~ Ahem. . . . I'm a man and you're a girl in a boy's dressing, correct?" He leaned closer; holding a tight face, Jack slowly began to stretch Oz's cheeks.

"KAWAII! ~" Jack wriggled around, skipping happily back to his place beside Glen. "Aren't you taking this too far Jack?" Glen suggested. Lacie held his hand with a gentle smile on her face. "Let him play Glen." Gil, being near enough for him to hear, couragely defended his master. "Oz isn't a toy!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

Tension was building up. From the previous spin, it was obvious that Jack was teasing the little blond. But the others were afraid to encounter two other people who have the same attitude as Jack. Break and Vincent. Always wearing that grin on their faces. Always planning mischievous crime. They should be called "The Three MuskeeDiots."

And there it went. The bottle was spinning and spinning. Everyone kept their gaze on the bottle not wanting miss any moment of it. Sharon was the first kisser. She kept that 'innocent' smile on her face and waited patiently. The bottle began to stop. Sharon's lips twitched at every corner. It can't be him. Anyone than _him._

"Don't worry Milady Sharon," he dug his arm down the hat and took out a piece of paper. "I'll take good care of those lips for you." Break stood up, and smacked Vincent's head using Emily. Vincent ignored Break's action and read the writing on the paper out loud. "Number 8. A kiss on the neck." Sharon blushed intensely and shook her head.

Vincent placed his hand on his forehead and began to act. "How could you Milady Sharon. . . How? Rejecting the poor man and destroying his weak heart," Vincent murmured, Sharon feeling the guilt. He took a peak on one of the gap on his fingers and seeing his goal on the milady's face. For some reason, he was in front of her that instant. He wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and plunged down towards her neck. Worried about Break? Never.

Vincent already took care of him. He tied the little clown on a branch and now he's dangling upside down. Vincent made this all preparations just to make the 'neck kiss' perfect.

His lips touched Sharon's skin, making her shiver from her spine to the bottom of her toes. Vincent quickly pulled apart, smiled at Sharon with a bow and dashed away, leaving Sharon there frozen. And leaving Break dangling from the tree.

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

The game continued. The third pair was Glen and Jack. Again. It wasn't a surprise to everyone that Jack would actually feel Glen's _ass_. Glen didn't change his facial expression while Jack was massaging his butt (xDD). That's what Glen drew from the jar. So it's his fault anyway, according to Lacie. Out of all the pairs, the fourth one was the most entertaining for most of the people.

"Ugh, when is it going to be my turn?! I've been here since like forever!" Alice bent forward to spin the bottle. But because she put on too much pressure spinning the bottle, the bottle broke and Liam has to get another one.

When the bottle momentarily stopped, Alice blushed and so did her kisser. Alice shaking her head took drew from the hat. She tiled her head to the side not understanding the following words written in the paper.

"What it is Alice?" Oz asked out of curiosity. Alice shrugged. "How the hell am I suppose to do this with Cheshire?! We're not even in France! How stupid is this!" Cheshire recovered from his blush and grinned manically.

As usual, the three muskeediots mimicked Cheshire's face, eagerly waiting for Alice to stick her tongue into the cat's mouth. Sharon, believing that it should be Oz kissing Alice declined with Oz himself and somehow Gil. Glen, Echo and Lotti didn't seem to care what was happening. Ada was perfectly fine with it since it wasn't Oz who's going to kiss her. And Lacie who doesn't even know them much was already preparing tea inside for everyone.

"Ah, my dear Alice" Jack placed his hands around her shoulder. "You don't really have to go to France to do _that_. You just –"

"CHESHIRE'S CLAWS ARE TOO BIG!" Gil shouted out loud. "What did you say?" Cheshire asked him, glaring.

"I said you're claws are too big. You're going to kill her with that thing!" protested Gil.

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted Alice dead?"

"Well, um, if you kill her now, I won't have anyone to call stupid rabbit anymore since she's the only rabbit here." Gil folded his arms. Cheshire was silent for a while. He then grinned and finally spoke.

"Then why don't _you _kiss her instead?" Cheshire's smirk wasn't leaving his face. Gil blushed madly and Alice didn't like the idea of it.

Alice: I wouldn't even touch that seaweed. He'll give me sea infection.

Gil: D'you know who's the infection here? You stupid rabbit!

Alice: Look who's talking.

Gil: What did you say stupid rabbit?!

Alice: I said I wouldn't even touch you bastard!

Gil: Oh yeah? Did I say to touch me bitch?

Oz tried to stop them but he just got a Shut up replied from the two of them at the same time. "You know, you look so moron – ish that there's no difference between you and a seaweed monster!" laughed Alice. Gil, however on the other hand was really getting angry. "Shut up STUPPID RABBIT!"

The next thing that happened was the most shocking of all. Gil kisses her to shut her up (which actually worked). They went to just a kiss to a fully fledged French kiss for at least 15 seconds. Oz fainted seeing his servant and his master were doing it so intensely. Gil then pulled away and made an excuse that he needed a drink. Alice who was left there has her mouth wide open and also made an excuse that she needs meat.

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

They continued playing despite that Alice, Gil and surprisingly Oz was missing. It was now Ada's turn to spin the bottle. Vincent had put a plastic cup in front of him and dropped a metallic pin in there. He also replaced the lid of the bottle with a magnet lid to ensure that Ada would kiss him. He's plan went accordingly to plan.

"Ada, my dear lady~" Vincent said as he lifted her chin using his index finger. "It looks like I have to give you a kiss on the forehead" Ada sighed in relief. But her relief was all shattered when he continued on speaking. "But we're already passed that stage so I might as well give you something more cherish – able"

Vincent kissed her in the lips and as he did so, Liam dropped the tray on his hand full of drinks. "U~N~C~L~E~ WON'T ALLOW IT!!!"

"Oops, I think I'll make my departure now~" Vincent ran away but before he left the building, he whispered something to Ada.

"Next time, I'll make you beg for more in my bed"

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

* * *

There you have it. A Pandora Fan fiction Omake (: There will be more Omake soon. Each provided with different OOC stories ^-^

P L E A S E * R E V I E W ~

T H A N K * Y O U ~

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

**Teaser For The Next Chapter (Not Omake)**

_Alice moves away from Gil with that smirk still on her face. "I hear sister Sharon calling me. It seems that they're back, Gilbert – Kun" _

_Saying his name really did give his heart a major effect. As Alice was making her way out, she looked back at Gil and spoke. "Oh, and if you're lusting 'again' for my kiss, you just have to ask me. You don't have to be jealous with me and Oz. Well, C I A O ~"And Alice made her exit. _

_Gil frowned and sat up, feeling his forehead. He murmured, "Stupid Rabbit"_


	3. Announcement To All Readers!

**(A/N) : Hey guys. This is just an urgent announcement. This story has been DROPPED. That's right, DROPPED. **

**School is here and I've so much to do. I already started typing the third chapter but I'm losing it D8 I can't think properly with exams just around the corner. **

**I'm going to update next month hopefully. I swear I will! . I won't let you down. I'll be trying to write one-shots from now on instead of a long one. PLEASE UNDERSTAND. **

**G O M E N A S A I ~**


End file.
